1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display apparatus and a method for driving a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus uses a plurality of self-emissive devices to generate an image. Self emissive devices such as organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) have excellent brightness and generate images with color purity. The OLEDs are controlled, in part, by a data driver, which has a number of output lines equal to the number of data lines. Manufacturing costs increase as the number of integrated circuits implementing the data driver and other control circuits increase.